


AndthewaytheydanceiscrazyIhaveneverseenthisshit

by itsokayimjusttired



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First AO3 Post, One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 07:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsokayimjusttired/pseuds/itsokayimjusttired
Summary: So yeah my first ao3 fic and my first real fic, ever hhhhhhhh hope you enjoy :pThe song this is based on is 'Beachboy' by McCafferty





	AndthewaytheydanceiscrazyIhaveneverseenthisshit

**Author's Note:**

> dontreadthisdontreadthisahhhhhhhhhh

Someway, somehow, they had managed to get Arthur to drive them to this huge fourth of July bash that Al was hosting, not at his own house, weirdly, but at the Vargas house.

They just showed up, Francis took Artie aside for a moment, and all of a sudden he was squashed in the backseat between Antonio and Francis. Arthur refused to let anybody sit next to them in the front seat, probably as punishment for making him drive them.

Francis was, as always, half flirting, half arguing with Arthur about nonsense, and, as always, Arthur was shouting at him and saying things like, "Shut up or I'll turn the fucking car around!" They were all laughing. Well, besides Arthur of course.

Everything was going awesome.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

As they pulled up, they could totally tell that the party had already started. "Ah, fuck, hope we didn't miss the fireworks." Rumor has it that Alfred acquired quite a few awesome fireworks for the night, and everybody going was supposed to bring one as well. Gil and his friends, the broke bastards that they were, were only able to contribute a few measly packs of sparklers and pop-it's. And, as Fran would put it, "Our charming company."

They all hopped out of the vehicle as soon as it stopped and rushed inside. Gil loved the buzz of these parties, the loud music and the chaos were comforting to him.

As they entered, Toni made a beeline for the snacks and Francis and Gilbert headed to dance, and probably do a bit of flirting around,

nothing serious, of course.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

Halfway through the night, Gil was already sweaty and disheveled from dancing, but he had a grin from ear to ear. He spotted someone across the room, someone he just happened to be looking out for the. Whole. Time.

The someone caught his eye and made his way through the crowd towards Gilbert. "How long have you been here, dumbass?" The shorter boy only glared in reply, a hint of a smile on his face. "A while, took you this long to notice?" Gil rolled his eyes and barely managed a "Fuck you" before Lovino's lips crashed into his with such suddenness and passion that Gil almost jumped.

He let himself be pushed against the wall as the music played louder than ever. It was of those moments, the chaos takes over and you just. Stop thinking. Gilbert put his left hand on the back of Lovino's head and let his fingers tangle in the other boys brown hair. It was hot and somewhat frantic and suddenly they were moving.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

They stumbled in the dark up the stairs, music muffled now, having a lot of trouble making it up the stairs with their mouths glued together, but refusing to part. They could hear some quiet moans from a different room where some other couple had the same idea.

They found what was hopefully a bedroom and Gil fumbled with the door handle. Opening the door, they crashed into the room and, thankfully, landed on the bed.

He was just clumsily unbuttoning Lovi's shirt when he heard the door open behind him and a man clear his throat. He leapt from the bed immediately and went an even darker shade of red than he was before. The man, who just so happened to be Lovino's grandfather, simply said, "Be safe." And walked out. Gil blinked. He looked back at Lovino. "What the fuck." Lovino looked just as traumatized as him, mouth gaping. They locked eyes, and broke out into a fit of laughter. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

After that little incident, the two decided to head downstairs, where Al announced that fireworks were about to be set off, which was followed by loud cheers across the room. Lovino left to find his brother, and Gilbert left to find Toni and Fran, who were drunk out of their minds, but happy. 

The night ended with a bang, literally, and Gil figured that this wouldn't be his last party, not if he had a say in it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading and please leave any suggestions, requests, or opinions in the comments!
> 
> \+ this is trashy sorry I wrote in on a tablet in like 40 minutes and it makes no sense whatsoever but yeha


End file.
